Random Moments with The RRB and PPG
by DarkAngel91398
Summary: Randomness with our fave heroes and fave villians, told from a very different view. "YOU AND BUTCH SITTIN IN A TREE!" "BUBBLES, SHUT UP AND GET THE BLEACH!" *Review for what couple/s it should be!*
1. Fights Greens

Random Moments with the Ruffs and Puffs.. RRB X PPG Story.. By Dark Angel 91398..

Me: I own nothing. This story is purely experimental. Don't judge. -_-

Chapter One: Fights and stuff! *Greens' POV*

My punch failed me as Butch grabbed my fist and spun me around. I scowled as he then shoved me into the ground under us and smirked.

Yeah, so what? We don't fight that much! It's only.. Wow, that's a pretty big number.. What? You wanna know it? Too fucking bad. Wait! Don't stop reading! C'mon, I'll let you know the number!

Ok, now that that got your attention.. This is about the, um, 30th fight today.. And it's not even the afternoon..

**Hey, Butterbutt! Talking to people who hate you again, I see.**

Shut up! They like me better than you, you little fucking piece of-!

**Now, Butterball, that's not nice. (: What would your daddy say?**

You wouldn't dare, Butch! Don't you dare! Hey! What the-?

**What? I don't know why you're so mad or in shock. Maybe it's because I'm awesome and you suck.**

PUT ME DOWN! LEMME GO, BUTCH! LEMME GO!

**Scared of heights? That's sad. You're so fucking weak, it makes me laugh my ass of-! OW! -o-**

Ha! Now who's weak, bitch?

**T-those.. W-were.. My.. They hurt… :'(**

It was supposed to, bimbo. Now go cry to Brute. Maybe she'll kiss 'em for ya!

**I'd rather have you do that. ;) **

EW! GROSS! I'D RATHER DIE! YOU'RE A SICKO! X-X

**Coming from the girl who used to put frogs down peoples' pants and kicks people in their JEWELS! .**

I don't know what you're blabbing about. :P

**Do too. Anyway, I'm surprised I'm still holding you. You must really like this.**

You have my phone. -_-

**Oh, really?**

It's in your hand, smart one. D:

**Oh.. I forgot, ok? ):**

Nope. It's against the law. NOW PUT ME DOWN OR I'LL-!

…..

Did you just kiss me?

**Yes. Yes, I did. How'd you like that?**

I'll let my fist answer that.

**DAMN ITT!**

Now, like I was narratoring to the readers.. I punched Butch and-. Ya know what? I just lost my place in the story.. DAMN YOU, BUTCH MAXTON JOJO!

**HOW DO YOU KNOW MY FULL NAME! 0.o**

Um, I thought I sent you flying up in the air. ^_-

**Superpower, baby, superpowers. Remember? We're counterparts. -_- NOW HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME?**

I might have stolen your permanent records more than I should have…

**WHAT! WHAT THE-? HOW THE-? WHEN THE-?**

Don't hurt yourself, Sherlock.

**Phone's ringing.. Nice ringtone.**

What? Is it against the law to like old songs like "Shake It" ?

**Nope. I have the same ringtone for when you call me.**

0.0 How did you get my number?

**I stalk you in your sleep (:**

You're a creeper. I hope you're kidding about that. Now, shut up and lemme answer the phone!

Hi, Blossom! Tell Angel to shut up. I got the stuff you needed... Nah, it's just Butch again... I'll explain later..

…**.**

**See ya later, Butterball!**

Shut up, Butch!

_**Damn.. Does she know I like her? Wait.. HOW THE HELL ARE YOU READING MY THOUGHTS!**_

**I really have lost my mind, haven't I? Thought so…**

**Stop reading what I think and say! Don't give me any fucking bullshit! I'm not like Buttercup!..**

**What do ya mean I am? We're counterparts and that's it! Nothing else! Got it?**

**..You didn't read that thing about me liking her, did you? DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE!**

**I mean it! I'll tell Brick!... **

**I AM NOT A CRYBABY! Boomer is, the Puffs are!**

**Screw you! I'm not my fucking counterparts! Not Brute, not Buttercup, me!**

**What do you mean should I be using this language at my age? God, who do you think you are, my fucking dad? I'M 15!**

**Whatever… I'm leaving…**

…..

IT BURNS! BUTCH BURNS!

_Blossom, what's wrong with Buttercup?_

_If I'm correct, Butch kissed her. Again._

I NEED BLEACH!

_YOU AND BUTCH, SITTIN IN A TREE!_

SHUT UP, BUBBLES, AND PASS ME THE DAMN BLEACH!

_So, that's where the bleach went.._

BLOSSOM, SHUT IT AND HELP ME GET HIS GERMS OFF MY LIPS!

**~End of Chapter!~ **

**Me: Pretty much randomness in a different view. Who will it be this time, just the greens? Tell me.**

**PPG: Peace! We don't talk much in these cuz it's told from this view.**

**~Peace, peeps. Poll/Review/PM or whatever for.. Nachos! Poor Buttercup..~**


	2. Games and Chipmunk Voices Blues

Random Moments with the Ruffs and Puffs.. RRB X PPG Story.. By Dark Angel 91398..

Me: I own nothing. This story is purely experimental still. Don't judge. -_- I know it sucks. Just don't throw rotting fruit at me.

Butch: Hehehe.. *Throws apple*

Buttercup: THAT'S IT! BUBBLES TAKE THE STORY OVER WHILE I KILL BUTCH! *Grabs sledgehammer*

Butch: I WAS KIDDING! 0.e

Bubbles: Sorry, peoples. This is about the Blues.

Boomer: We is sorry. :( I think.. Next chappie is greens i think.

Chapter 2: Games and... CHIPMUNK VOICES! *The Blues*

I smiled, downing a soda in seconds. Buttercup smirked, finished with her Dr. Dew. Yeah, Dr. Dew is a Mt. Dew and Dr. Pepper combined. Buttercup has weird ideas… Blossom was timing us and she was second to finish.

And then.. They showed up.. Right when we have sugar, they show up!

**Hey, Bubbles! Hi! Hi! Hi!**

Um, hi? Boomer, what's wrong with your voice? You sound like a chipmunk on pot..

_WE'RE HERE TO KICK YOUR ASSES!_

**Brick! Butch! You guys sound like chipmunks! What happened? Did you swallow a mini computer?**

This is weird…

_What the-? I sound l-like Buttercup! O-or like that chipmunk from the movie! Brick!_

_Butch, I have the same problem! ):_

**I think they cursed us! Stupid Powerpuff chicks!**

But, we didn't do anything. .

_Yeah, guys. We're just sitting here, eating candy and having some sugar!_

Yeah, what Blossom said! That's it!

**Ooh, candy! I want some! Can I, huh? Can I, can I, can I?**

But you're my evil counterpart. You guys are mean to us and you stole my dress once.

**That was an accident! Brick told me to! Anyway, your dress made me feel pretty..**

0.o What?

_Yeah, Boomer. What did you say?_

**Nothing.. I said, um, MEOW! I'MMA KITTY!**

_No comment.._

_Blossom, I think that truly did scare me.._

Boomer, you said it made you feel pretty.

… **LIES!**

Whatever, pretty kitty boy.

_I'd say pwnage, but I'm not sure if I should.._

**Brick, Butch was gonna say pwnage! Brick? What's wrong with your face?**

I think you broke him.

_Well, this is weird…_

Buttercup, that was the truest thing you've ever said.

_Should we, like, slap him or something? He has that stupid look on his face._

**Brick, unless you want to be slapped by me and four girls, you better snap out of it.**

_Four girls? Who's the fourth girl? It better not be Butch. That's not a pretty picture, Boomer._

Oh, yay.. The idiots fixed their leader. Now go home!

**Make me!**

I will, kitty boy!

_Bubbles, start fighting and stop flirting!_

Angel? What are you doing here?

_I like crashing fights and stealing candy. I pretend I'm a pirate. :D_

_HEY! PISS OFF THAT CANDY! I CALL ANY OF BUTTERBUTT'S!_

**Anyone else confused?**

.. Um, Angel, you do realize we'll murder you for sugar, right?

_Nope.. Mm, War Heads! My fave!_

**Hey, Bubbles? Why does your sister have a baseball bat?.. Bubbles?**

ANGEL, PISS OFF!

_OW! A CHAIR! REALLY?_

NO ONE TOUCHES MY CANDY! HIYA!

_And this is why we shouldn't let the Puffs eat candy.._

… **I still sound like a pothead chipmunk…**

_Really?_

**You do too. Don't worry. You're not alone, Butch.**

_Hey, Puffs! Can I borrow that bat a second?_

FUCK OFF, BUTCH! ANGEL, DON'T TRY RUNNING!

_MURDER! HELP!_

_Bubbles, hold her down! Buttercup, hand me the sledgehammer!_

_WHAT THE BACON?_

**I have a feeling we're going to be in court…**

_Can anyone say homicide?_

**Me… Butch.. I think I'm scared.. Butch! They're scaring me worse than you do!**

Boomer, unless you want to die, shut up!

_Blossom, do we really need to use a chainsaw?_

_Yes, Angel. We do._

**S-should we h-hide? Brick? Butch?..**

So, um, where were we, now that that's over with? Tee hee! :3

_You saw nothing, got it, you three? ^.-_

_If one of you talks, Buttercup messes you up. :/_

**0~o I think.. I'm going to.. Faint..**

Really manly, Boomer.. What a crappy counterpart. ):

_His brothers fainted too. Angel, you can stop acting like we hurt you!_

_Thanks, Bloss! Wow, we really scared 'em!_

_Teaches them not to mess with my sugar! Hehehe…_

Buttercup, that laugh freaks me out.

_That wasn't me. 0-o_

OH MI GOSH! EEEKK!

_Buttercup, where's Butch?_

Buttercup? Buttercup! OH MI GOD!

_Hey, guys… Hehehe._

A-Angel, where's Buttercup and Butch?

_Dunno… Anyone else hear that?_

_Hehehehe…._

EEEKK!

…

W-where am I?

**Bubbles, get off me!**

Boomer?

**That's my name!… I think.**

How did we get here?

**I thought you knew! ):**

_Hehehe.. Hello, Blues.. I want to play a game._

A game? I love games! What game is it?

…_. Do you even know where you are?_

**Nope. What games do we have! :D I wanna play!**

_You're in a bedroom, you didn't know where you were, and you're worried about not playing a game?_

Um, yeah. Pretty much. Who is this anyway?

_..Oh my god! It's me, Princess!_

**P-Princess? I thought Bubbles' friend did this!**

No, Angel went insane and ran out of the candy store, yelling that it was haunted. Oh, and Butch loves Buttercup.

_You were awake for that part?_

No. I guessed. Figures Angel would do that.

**WHAT GAME ARE WE FUCKING PLAYING?**

Ok, look. I'm warning you now: I suck at shooter games!

_AAHH! SHUT UP! I MEANT A GAME WHERE YOU LIVE AND-!_

**So, like the Sims?**

I want to play a dancing game. Or one with Chipmunks that sound like Boomer!

**I still sound like that!**

Yup! Hey.. How long have we been tied up?

_OH MY FUCKING GOD, THIS IS POINTLESS! THIS DIDN'T HAPPEN WITH BUTCH AND BUTTERCUP OR BRICK AND BLOSSOM!_

**Wait.. Butch and Brick are here? Can they play too? We can be on teams! (:**

No! Blossom and Buttercup would cream you guys! That's not a fun game! 3:D

_Ugh! I give up! This sucks!_

Hey, Princess! Can you get me some scissors? Boomer's hair looks weird.

**H-hey! Hands off the hair!**

I'm just fixing it! Hold on, I have an idea!

**.. How did you get untied? X/**

I dunno. X)

**Can you untie me?**

I could, but.. Eh.

**Bubbles! Don't leave! I don't like being alone in the dark! BUBBLES!**

Aw, ok. But only cause you look so cute when you're scared!

**Yay! Wait.. What?**

You sound like a chipmunk baby on pot.

**What? D:**

Yup. You're a pothead baby! Tee-hee!

**Thanks, Bubbles! Um, Bubbles? C'mere a second..**

Ok! Why?

…..

**That's why..**

Boomer! Naughty! You can't kiss your enemy!

**Little too late for that, don'tcha think? Anyway, you had candy on your lips…**

Oh..

**Bubbles, can I tell you something?**

Yeah?

**I sorta stole your bra.**

BOOMER! GET BACK HERE!

**Um, Boomer isn't here at the moment! Please leave a message after the- AAAHH!**

Gimme my bra back!

**I need it to feel pretty! XD**

I really hope you're kidding.. 0.0

**I am. (: I just wanted to annoy you and yell REALLY LOUD!**

I have a feeling that you're weird.

**Hey!.. Shut up! OW!**

Thanks for my bra back! Hope I didn't kick you too hard!

_Bubbles? Where are you?_

I'm coming, Blossom!

_Hurry up! Dad called and said dinner's done! And it's pizza! Mm.. Pizza…_

Ooh! Pizza! Buttercup, you're making me hungry!

**I think that was the purpose, Blondie!**

You're blonde too, smart one! Unless you dye your hair.. Which wouldn't surprise me..

**Real funny, Bubbles…**

…**.**

_**How did she know I dyed my hair once? It took forever to turn blonde again!**_

_**Oh, hey! I can hear my thoughts in here! It's all echo-y! Echo.. Echo..echo..**_

_**Hm. Boring! Wonder where Brick and Butch are? **_

_Boomer!_

**Ha! You guys got beat up by GIRLS!**

_Aw, shut up and help me!_

**Make me, porcupine head!**

_Boomer, you know how Butch is with his hair._

**HE SPAZZES IF SOMEONE MESSES HIS HAIR UP!**

_BOOMER, IF YOU WANNA LIVE, SHUT UP!_

**Someone's got their period…**

_You are so gonna get it once I'm out of this hole!_

**Hmm, if I help you, you could get out and attack me.. Or you could be nice and buy me ice cream!**

_NICE? Butch being nice? Did you get hit on the head or are you naturally stupid?_

_Shut up, Brick.. _

**Whatever.. I guess I'll leave then.. Bye, guys! Good luck getting out with a broken leg and hurt nuts!**

_BOOMER! C'MON!_

**Hmm.. Nope.**

_Really? C'mon, Boom! Butch said it!_

**Lemme think bout this.. Nope.**

_Fine! I'll buy you a fucking ice cream!_

**And?**

_And what?_

**Say I'm the manliest guy ever and you're a pansy who likes Buttercup!**

_NEVER!_

**Oh, and Brick has to say I'm the smartest person ever and he's a retard who likes Blossom!**

_BOOMER, YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!_

**Cool, don't say it and sit here when it's dark and cold. Maybe Angel will come and hurt you guys.**

_WHAT? B-BOOMER, C-C'MON!_

**Walking away now..**

_FINE! You're the manliest person I ever met! And I'm a pansy who is in love with Buttercup!_

_Boomer, you're the smartest person I know.. And I'm a stupid retard who loves Blossom!_

**Ok, I'll help you…**

**You ok now?**

_Aside from being humiliated by you, yes._

_I hate you._

**I can push you back in the hole, Butch.**

_I mean, you're the best!_

**Ok, good. Cause I got that all on tape. :D**

_BOOMER CAMERON JOJO, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! GET BACK HERE!_

**AAHH! YOU'RE TOO SLOW, GUYS! HAHA!**

_**I am so dead when they get better tomorrow!**_

~End of Blues chapter!~

Me: How cute..

PPG: Good luck with getting hurt, Boomer!

Me: Boomer?

Butch: *Stuffs something in closet* We didn't do anything!

Brick: Boomer? Who is this Boomer you speak of? There's only been me and Butch.

Me: e-e

Brick: NO ONE SAW ANYTHING!

Butch: *Holds paintball gun* You speak, I shoot! NO ONE SAW A THING!

PPG: 0.0 What the…?

Boomer: *In closet* HELP ME!

Butch and Brick: SHUT UP AND ACT LIKE DIRTY LAUNDRY!

PPG: Um, ok then.. Review/Poll/PM or whatever for Monster… Poor Boomer..

~Like the Puffs said, review. Poll. PM. Don't care, just tell me whatcha think. Thanks for reading!~


	3. Sugar! Another Greens Chappie

Random Moments with the Ruffs and Puffs.. RRB X PPG Story.. By Dark Angel 91398..

Me: I own nothing still.

Butch: Can't help noticing you didn't mention throwing fruit. (:

Me: I no longer trust you. -_-

Buttercup: Um, are you sure it's smart to mix me and Butch with sugar?

Me: I know it's not smart, but it is interesting.

Brick: How come we don't have a chapter?

Blossom: No one asked for a Red chapter.

Brick:.. :'(

Bubbles & Boomer: Well, here it goes.. God, please let us survive..

A/N: I had a complaint of not understanding who was saying what so the bold words are the main Ruff's (Butch in this case) and the regular words are the main Puff's (Buttercup). The italicized words are everyone else that's not the main peeps. I put names in front of those words to show who is speaking. Enjoy! (BC's thoughts have stars near them)

Chapter 3: SUGAR! *The Greens*

I sighed as we went to the candy shop that Angel's dad owned. The candy store from yesterday was, um, a little broken. And trust me, I don't wanna go back there! Princess had me and Butch tied together and it was torture!

Ugh.. Speak of the devil himself..

**Hello, Butterball! We meet again!**

CAN'T YOU STOP STALKING ME FOR ONCE?

**Sorry, babe. Crime never-.**

Did you just call me babe? WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO, BUTCH?

_Blossom: Buttercup, calm down and ignore him! Angel said we get first dibs on the sour candy today! :D_

_Bubbles: Yeah! And she has War Heads for you! _

Hmm.. Tempting. Beat Butch to death or candy?… Hmm.. CANDY!

**What? You'd rather eat candy than kill me! You pussy!**

Sorry, can't hear you! Candy's calling my name!

**YOU BITCH! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME! X(**

_Brick: Butch, cool it! We can just follow 'em and steal the candy! XD_

**I never thought bout that. Hey, is Boomer healed yet?**

_Brick: Yeah. Still has that black eye though. ^-^_

_Boomer: BUTCH, STOP LAUGHING! IT'S NOT FUNNY! D:_

**It is a little funny.. YOU LOOK LIKE A RACCOON! XD**

_Brick: Yeah, Boomer. You do look funny._

_Boomer: I hate you! ): YOU SUCK!_

**Do you really want another wedgie?**

_Boomer: N-no… That hurt like hell.. _

_Brick: Butch had to get the pliers, remember? XD_

**Oh, hell yeah! Hahaha!**

_Boomer: :'( I am so moving out.._

_Brick: Whatever! We're wasting time! We got candy to steal!_

WE CAN STILL HEAR YOU MORONS!

**Can you hear us now?**

No, I'm just replying for the hell of it! Thank you, Captain Obvious!

**You're welcome, Sergeant Sarcastic..**

UGH! SHUT UP! I HATE YOU, YOU FAT CUPCAKE EATING MOFO!

_Angel: BUTTERCUP! YOU SAID THE WORST CURSE EVER! _

**Ooh, it's about cupcakes! Where da cupcakes at?**

Piss off, Butch. See ya! Quick, Angel, lock the door so they can't get in!

_Angel: Aye-aye, Captain!_

_Bubbles: Why do you say that in an Australian voice?_

Because Australia has kangaroos and no Butch! Oh, and deadly animals.

**You do realize we can break the window, right?**

Go ahead. Try. I dare you to.

**FINE! WE WILL! Right, Brick?**

Still asking your brother for guidance? That's sad.

_Brick: Ok, that's it. We are breaking that window!_

…**.**

**OW! DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL? }:/**

Idiot-proof glass. Oh, and Windex. (: Thank god for Windex!

_Blossom: Careful not to smudge the window sliding down it, Brick._

_Brick: Shut up and let us in! ):{_

**Yeah, Buttercup! Lemme in!**

After you fucking annoyed me yesterday? No fucking way!

_Boomer: You do realize you left the key outside, right?_

Which one of us did it? Angel?

_Angel: Nah, man. That's not how I rolls._

_Bubbles: Not me._

_Blossom: Buttercup, it was you. You grabbed it last. -_-_

Oh, yeah.. DAMN IT! WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME!

**Ha! Now look who the idiot is!**

Still you, dumbass. Haven't you noticed I have a gun?

**Oh, shit, man..**

_Brick: Blossom, take the gun away!_

_Boomer: I'm too cute to die!_

**B-Buttercup, whatever you do, DON'T SHOT!**

Lemme think bout that.. Nope! HAHAHA!

**AAHH, NO! I'M- Wait.. PAINT!**

Hehehe.. Es stupido…

_Angel: Ok, so who wants candy?_

**ME! I DO! MEEE! PICK ME! CANDY! MINE!**

Calm down, Tarzan. "Me Butch! Me want candy!" that's what you sound like. XP

_Angel: Um, no comment because you'd kill me if you knew what that meant…_

_Blossom: Yeah, Butters would blow a fuse!_

_Bubbles: Tee-hee.. Her brain would explode and stuff! Tee-hee!_

What? What does it mean! Tell me!

_Blossom: Stop shaking me by my shoulder before you break my neck. -_-_

JUST TELL ME AND I WILL!

_Blossom: It means, and I quote, "A strong man with a rugged appearance". _

_Bubbles & Angel: Pfftt! YOU CALLED HIM STRONG! BWAHAHA! _

0.o I am traumatized! I am devastated! I am.. In the mood to forget this and get candy!

**She called me strong? WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THIS WORLD? X/**

_Brick: Dude, hurry up and stop thinking about your accidental compliment! They got candy!_

_Boomer: I see London, I see France, I see candy that I want!_

**I see London, I see France, I see a bulge in your pants when you and Brick see your counterparts..**

_Brick: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? DX That's not true!_

_Boomer: Yeah, cause when you see Buttercup, we all knows what happens then.._

**You little bitch, that's not true.**

_Brick: WHATEVER! FUCK THIS AND GET SOME DAMN CANDY!_

**Fine by me! I want those damn War Heads!**

Oh, hell nah! I'll knock you the fug out, Bitch!

**My name is Butch!**

Bitch, Butch, they both begin with a damn "B"!

_Blossom: GIMME THE CHOCOLATE, BRICK! GIMME IT!_

_Brick: Butch, help me out!_

**Busy fighting over War Heads! Now, where were we? Oh, yeah.. MY NAME IS BUTCH!**

BITCH, GIMME THE DAMN WAR HEADS!

**OW! HELP! I'M BEING RAPED BY BUTTERCUP!**

NEVER TOUCH MY CANDY AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME! I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!

**Buttercup.. Your hands..**

OH, FUCK!

**You pretty much gave me a damn hand job every time you did that thing with your fist in anger.**

AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SOONER? Now, I have to disinfect my hand!

**You know what? Never mind, keep going. ;)**

YOU SICK BASTARD! OW!

**Ha! Now who's top dog?**

You're right, you are a dog. A horn dog! Fucking pervert.. XP

**I AM NOT A HORN DOG! DX**

Then, 1, 2, fucking 3, get your fat ass off of me! X0

**Bitch, I'll stay on top of you all I want! (:/**

THE HELL YOU WILL! /:(

**OW! That hurt! D':**

I'm glad it did. Never ever let that happen again. Oh, and tell me when I touch there next time in a fight!

**x_X **

Hey, Angel! I think I killed Butch! Can I poke him with the broom?

_Angel: Whatever, whatever, do whatcha want cause whatever!_

'Kay! Thanks!.. Well, guess all the War Heads are mine! HA!

**Guess again, Butterball! **

GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY BABY!

**Your baby is made of candy?**

Yes! His name is Awesome and I'm about to eat him!

**You want to eat your own kid? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!**

Oh, shut up and lemme eat Awesome.

**No! He's my kid too! 0.0 And he is not dying!**

I find this weird that you're stealing my baby.

**Buttercup, we have to do this together! He's mine too!**

You do realize I was kidding, right? We're not seriously acting like parents, right?

**It's all right, Daddy's here.. She won't hurt you..**

0.o I'm a little scared now. I'll just eat Lil' Lemon.

**Lemon Heads too? Stop eating our kids!**

I hate you. Plus, it's a little too late for that..

**OH MY GOD, YOU ATE LIL' LEMON!**

TEEHEETEEHEETEEHEE!

**What the fudging bacon?**

Hi, Butch! I like your hair! Not! It looks like a porcupine! Teehee!

**Buttercup? Are you feeling alright? 0.o**

I love you!

**0.0 I am officially scared. Not only are you talking fast in a chipmunk voice, you just said you loved me…. **_**Aw, she does love me… :3**_

NOT YOU! I'M TALKING TO MY BABY!

**You mean the baby I'm about to eat? (:/ **_**Damn, she was talking bout the baby..**_

BUTCH, DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM! HI-YA!

**OW! WHAT THE HELL? I AM SO EATING AWESOME NOW!**

…**.**

**HEHEHEHEHE! HEY, HEY! HEY, BUTTERS!**

NEVER CALL ME THAT, BUTCHIE BOY! I KILL YOU SINCE YOU KILL AWESOME!

**NO WAY, LIL' GIRL-AY! HEY, HEY! BRICK! BOOMER! GUYS!**

_Brick: I AM THE CANDY KING! HEHEHE!_

**NO-UH! I AM! I CAN RUN AROUND IN LESS THAN BOXERS!**

_Boomer: HEHEHE! BUTCH IS STREAKING! HEHEH.. MY EYES BURN! HEHE!_

_Blossom: BRICK, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! YOU TOO, BUTCH!_

_Bubbles: MY EYES! OW! EWWW!_

OH MY FUCKING GOD! I NEED TO DISINFECT MY EYES! BUTCH, PUT YOUR BOXERS BACK ON!

_Boomer: Now you guys know how I feel! I GOTTA LIVE WITH THEM! THEY DO THIS WHEN THEY HAVE TOO MUCH SUGA! XD_

_Brick: Oh, yeah! I can do that too! _

MY EYES STILL BURN! SOMEONE CALL THE FIRE GUYS!

_Blossom: I'm going to puke!_

_Bubbles: EWW! SOMEONE PUT SOME CLOTHES ON THOSE TWO!_

BOOMER, CONTROL THEM!

**Buttercup, like what you're seeing? ;D**

_Brick: Blossom likes what she sees… ;)_

AAAAHHH! BYE, ANGEL AND GOOD LUCK!

_Angel: OH HELL NO! WAIT UP!_

_Blossom: I think I'm blind.._

_Bubbles: THAT WAS SO GROSS! EW! I THINK I'M SCARRED!_

THAT WAS A HORRIBLE THING! WE NEVER MENTION THIS AGAIN!

_Angel, Blossom, Bubbles: DEAL FOR LIFE! _

We are gonna need a lot of bleach! *God, I hope Butch never gets naked in front of me again!*

WE ARE SO GETTING REVENGE!

…

**I AM SO THE CANDY KING!**

_Boomer: Seriously, put a towel on at least.._

_Brick: NO, I AM THE CANDY KING!]_

**OH, YEAH! WELL, I HAVE A CANDY JAR ON MY HEAD!**

_Boomer: Is that stuck?_

_Brick: Well, I have a candy crown!_

_Boomer: I'm telling Pops this happened again.. See ya.._

**FUCK YOU, BRICK! I'M THE TRUE CANDY KING! BOW TO ME!**

_Brick: NO, I AM! BOW TO ME! OW!_

**AI! THAT'S COLD! COLD!**

_Brick: WHO DARE SPRAY THE CANDY KING?_

Me! You're lucky I'm blind-folded.

_Blossom: They're lucky we're all blind-folded and we have good senses to spray them._

**Wait.. Why am I naked? Aw, damn.. **

_Brick: I feel embarrassed.. _

**Where's Boomer?**

_Brick: No clue.. He left.. Said something bout.. Pops.. SHIT!_

_Mojo: YOU TWO ARE IN BIG TROUBLE! THE POWERPUFF GIRLS AND YOUR BROTHER TOLD ME EVERYTHING!_

**DAMN YOU, BUTTERCUP UTONIUM!**

_Brick: FUCK YOU ALL TO HELL!_

_Mojo: LANGUAGE! YOU'RE IN THRICE THE TROUBLE!_

_Boomer: Careful, Pops. They bite. _

**YOU LITTLE SNITCH! WHEN DAD LETS GO OF OUR EARS, I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**

_Brick: DAMN YOU, BOOMER! DAMN YOU!_

**Do I have to wear this towel?**

_Mojo: YES! WEAR THE TOWEL! THERE ARE GIRLS AROUND HERE!_

_Brick: Boomer, he's referring to you._

_Boomer: Shut up…_

Bye, Mojo! Ground Butch big time!

_Blossom: And make sure they wear clothes!_

_Bubbles: Tell them to never do that again!_

_Angel: TELL THEM BUTTERCUP AND I WILL KILL THEM NEXT TIME!_

Nice threat, Angel. Nice. I'm still scarred though and will probably need to go to therapy or something for years.

End of Chapter!

**Me: Ha! Butch and Brick got in trouble.**

**Buttercup: LMFAO! I'm still scared..**

**Blossom: Traumatized…**

**Bubbles: My eyes burn.. **

**Boomer: At least, I'm not locked up again..**

**Me: Next chappie coming soon. (:**

**Buttercup: Can it be about Brick and Butch's grounding? Like just the RRB?**

**Blossom: Yeah, lord knows how you'll torture us next..**

**Bubbles: Review for what the next chappie is!**

**PPG: Review/Poll/PM and get..**

**Boomer: Spaghetti and meatballs!**

**Bubbles: It was originally candy, but we're scared of what could happen..**

**~Peaces, peeps! Next chapter: Just the Ruffs, just the Puffs, or the usu of both? Tell me what you think! Peacez again!~**


	4. Babysitting Reds AKA um whats happened

Random Moments with the Ruffs and Puffs.. RRB X PPG Story.. By Dark Angel 91398..

Me: I own nothing still. And which one of my reviewers asked with sugar on top? The Ruffs went insane again!

Butch: SHE SPRAYED ME WITH THE HOSE!

Buttercup: NEVER STREAK IN MY ROOM AGAIN! HEAR ME? Oh, and I dunno how to bleach my eyes.. But I managed.

Brick: Why am I in a straitjacket?

Blossom: You wanted to dress like me.

Brick: Ah.. Makes sense.. I guess..

Blossom: And look, Brick. Your whining got us a chapter.

Brick: I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!

PPG & Butch and Boomer: No comment.. 0.o Just weirded out..

A/N: This chapter is the punishment chapter and the reds. Might not be as funny because the reds are the smart ones. -_- But with Brick the bad boy, things might lighten up. (: Enjoy and give an author (Brick: AND US!) a chance.

Chapter 4: Babysitting *The Reds*

Angel, Bubbles, Buttercup, and I walked in the building with a frown. God, I wonder who we're babysitting. Betcha it's a freaking messy little brat like Princess's cousin had been. We pushed the door open and my jaw dropped while Angel and Buttercup laughed.

BRICK?

**YOU'RE MY BABYSITTER?.. **_**Aw, hell yeah! **_

My response here is.. WHAT THE-?

_Buttercup: WATERMELON!_

Buttercup, don't interrupt me when I'm about to curse!

**YOU CURSE? **_**SHE CURSES? WHEN THE-? WHY THE-? MY BRAIN HURTS!**_

_Bubbles: Blossom, isn't Brick supposed to be your counterpart?_

Yeah.. He really isn't that smart. Little obvious.

_Angel: Hey, question: When do we trash the place?_

_Buttercup: Yeah! When can we use these babies?_

Buttercup, put the baseball bat down! We have to cancel the trashing. :P

_Buttercup: I'm out! PEACE, FOLKS! _

_Angel: See ya later, suckers! _

OH, HELL NO! NO ONE GETS OUT OF THIS ONE!

**What the fuck are you trying to do, rip their hair out? You can just get scissors to do that.**

_Butch: Brick, they wanna kill you!_

_Boomer: Especially Buttercup. No, Angel. No, both. _

**Boomer, shut the fuck up and get me a soda.**

Not after what happened yesterday! Boomer, stay!

**What? You can't do that!**

_Buttercup: How about now, Bloss?_

Tempting, but no. Not yet.

**What's going on? Blossom, you- AAH! WHAT THE-? BUTCH! BOOMER! HELP! ACK!**

_Angel: How cute. You're five._

**What? Like hell I am!**

Actually, Angel, the mixture turned him four.

**FOUR? WHAT DID YOU MAKE ME DRINK?**

Nothing.. Just a chemical mix..

**What about Butch and.. Holy shit, they're five too!**

What the crap? Didn't you hear me they're fucking four!

_Butch: Shut up.. ): I hate chocolate milk now.._

_Boomer: Can I have a cookie with mine?_

How cute. They're mini rebels. Let's put them in a playpen.

**WHAT? THOSE ARE LIKE BABY PRISONS!**

_Boomer: I see blocks! I wanna play with them!_

_Butch: I HATE BLOCKS!_

Poor Buttercup has to deal with an emo.

_Buttercup: At least I don't have a control freak. Look at him! He hates it in there!_

**LEMME OUT! WAAHH! LEEMMMEE OUT, B-BLOSSIE-UM!**

What's my name, Brick?

**Blossie-um! **_**I can't say her name! Damn it! I'M NOT PERFECT! END OF DA WORLD!**_

Say it right, Brick.

_Boomer: I bet I can say it! Bl-Awe-Sum!_

_Bubbles: AW, THAT'S SO CUTE!_

_Angel: Can we separate them? Butch and Brick are planning something._

Good idea, Angel. You and Butters can torture, I mean, babysit Butch.

_Butch: WHAT? She gonna kill me! BRICK! HELP!_

**I can't! I CAN'T! SHE'S GOT A HARD NAME AND I WILL SAY IT!**

Blossom. Wow, so hard to say. Right, Brick? :P

**Blossie-um, c'mon! I can't say it!**

What can you say? Oh, good luck, Bubbie. Butters, Angel, no death!

**I can say super-cala-fragility-expi-allydosush!**

You can say that, but not my name? What the hell?

**.. I wanna cookie.**

No. No sugar.

**I won't annoy you all day!**

I said no. Anyway, you didn't say the magic phrase?

**I love you. Now where's the cookie?**

Wow, I am so flattered but no. Wrong!

**I won't kiss you if you just gimme a damn cookie! ^x^**

No way- Wait. What? :/

**.. BLOSSIE-UM, GIVE THE FUCKING COOKIE UP! DX**

Not like that, Brick Arias Jojo! T_t

**I hate it when you say my name like that. How do you like it, Blossom Ashwey Utonium? ):**

My only response is: Aww! You can't say Ashley with replacing the "l" with a "w"! That's so cute! X3

**Cute? Fuck cute, I'm adorable!**

And look. If I take your hat, you can't grab it because you have stubby, toddler arms! XD

**DAMN YOU, CHUBBY ARMS!**

_Angel: DAMN YOU, LOUD KID!_

**Shut up and gimme a cookie.**

_Butch: I WANT A COOKIE TOO!_

No one is getting a cookie, got it?

_Boomer: Bubbles gave me a cookie cause I gave her a pretty, pretty picture and behaved!_

Wait, Boomer, why are you in trouble?

_Bubbles: He spazzed out on Butch and ended up getting hurt._

That's real smart. Tell Boomer that case he can't hear.

_Boomer: I HEARD THAT!_

You were supposed to, dipwad

**Blossie-um, I'm cold. And tired. And I want a cookie.. Pwease? **_**C'mon, gimme the fucking cookie!**_

What am I supposed to do, hold you?

**Yeah.. Pwease? I love you. Now gimme a cookie.**

You, Brick, want me to hold you? Damn, your brain's broken again.

**Hold me pwease. I'm so lovable, you gotta! :3**

Ugh.. Fine. But still no cookie!

**Ok! **_**DAMN YOU, I WANTED THE COOKIE! ):**_

Brick, what are you doing?

**Um.. Nothing..**

You're sucking your thumb, aren't you? You are!

**Your boobies are soft. ;3**

BRICK, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

**Nope, can't. I'm wittle and you're big, so I can do whatever I want.**

Stop using me as a pillow. X(

**No, make me! You're just big and old!**

You're mini and annoying. Do you want to go back in the playpen? Or do you have to go in a crib like a-?

**Don't you dare go there, Blossie-um.**

I'm gonna say it, I'm gonna say it!

**DON'T! BOOMER AND BUTCH WILL HEAR AND TEASE ME!**

Or does poor baby Brick have to sleep in a crib?

**YOU SAID IT! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! I HATE YOU!**

What a shame. Guess you need to wear a diaper and go in a CRIB!

**I love you again! Haha.. **_**Oh, god, I do not want a repeat of her seeing my schmoogle..**_

You just don't want me to see you naked again cause you're embarrassed.

**LIES! LIES!**

Brick, you're how old right now? It doesn't matter cause I'll get the Professor to change you.

**The last thing I want is your fucking dad seeing my junk. -_-**

That was the weirdest thing I've ever heard you say. 0.o

**I know it is, but what am I?**

A four year old.

**Touché, Blossie-um. TOUCHE!**

Brick, I will always win in an argument. That's why-.

**POLITICS!**

No, that's why Bubbles and Buttercup hate fighting with Angel.

**What does Angel have to do with this?**

She's usually on my side, so she gloats.

**I like goats! (:**

I SAID GLOAT, NOT GOAT!

**But, I want a goat…**

Of course, you do.. No goats.

**What if I was a goat? Why are goats called goats? Why do they eat everything? Why-?**

Why do you talk so much? And what did I tell you about touching my chest?

**I talk cause I can. I touch you cause I love you. Now where the hell's the cookie?**

You are so going back in the pen now!

**AAHH! NO! NOO! NOT AGAIN! I LOVE YOU AGAIN! NOT THE PEN!**

Good luck with that, Brick. Your dad should be coming soon.

… **I will so tell that you were mean.**

I am so scared, I'm going to die! It doesn't matter, I'm older!

**Technically, I am. Remember, the whole "getting bigger when you kissed me" thing back when we were younger? Yeah, that happened cause of Him. So, we're like a year older or something.**

That made this whole conversation weird again.

**Yeah, a kindergartener with a boner totally isn't weird..**

Can we stop talking about this? *The most awkward conversation ever!*

**Whatever… You're just jealous cause I'm older..**

Yes, so jealous I want to kill you when you're four right now..

**Hey.. Shut up. -_-**

C'mere a second.

**Why? Ooh! A cookie! I love cookies! :D**

Apparently, you love a lot of things.. Like me, goats, and cookies.

**You are so gonna get it when I'm back to my real age..**

Cool, now shut up and watch Barney.

…**. 0.o B-Barney scares me..**

Shut up and watch Sesame Street then!

**Blossie-um, I gotta pee.**

I don't believe you.

**No, I am dead cereal.**

I still don't trust dead cereals.

**BLOSSIE-UM!**

BRICK! YOU JUST-!

**I told you I had to pee…**

I am not changing you.

**Pwease?**

Ew, no! I'll just turn you back and you can get changed.

**Fine. **_**Hey, then I can get my fucking cookie! (:**_

Happy? Now you're yourself.

**Ha! I faked it! I spilled water on my pants when you turned around!**

AAH! BRICK, GET OFF OF ME! YOU'RE SUPER HEAVY!

**What a shame.. You don't like being on the bottom.**

Brick, I am serious. Get off me! I can't breathe!

**I doubt that… Blossom? Blossom? Oh my god..**

….

AAHH! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! NASTY!

**Never do what again? (:**

I am serious, if you ever kiss me again!

**What are ya gonna do, tell my daddy? XD**

Actually, yes. I will tell Mojo and Him.

**SON OF A-!**

_Butch: APPLE!_

**Not what I was gonna say, Butch. **

_Butch: It was totally needed. Just saying._

**Oh, yay. Mojo's coming back for us..**

Yes! Time to get paid!

_Buttercup: I'm using my money on a new skateboard!_

_Angel: I'm using mine the smart way: Blow it all at the same time on useless objects like toys!_

That's the stupidest thing I've heard all day.

_Bubbles: Even stupider than hearing Brick talk about cookies?_

Good point. Oh, and Brick?

**Yeah?**

NEVER KISS ME AGAIN!

**MY WALNUTS! DX**

Hi, Mojo. They were good.

_Buttercup: Yeah, now pay up._

Buttercup! That's not how you ask! You grab a knife and say "Pay up, bitch!" God, haven't movies taught you anything?

_Mojo: Here's your money! Now, leave._

_Angel and Buttercup: Butch blew up your room btw._

Oh, and Brick bombed the kitchen.

_Bubbles: So.. Um, BYE!_

_Mojo: BOYS!_

**DAMN YOU, PUFFS AND ANGEL!**

….

Thank God that's over. Now who wants to go to the mall?

_Bubbles, Buttercup, and Angel: ME! _

Cool. So, I'm gonna blow my money on stuff. Anyone else?

**I DAMN YOU AND YOUR MONEY!**

YOU'RE A HIBBO! *A hobo and a hippie!*

~End of chapter!~

Me: BORING!

Blossom: I blame Brick.

Brick: I blame you.

Me: STHU and say the reward thing.

Blossom: Review/Poll and get…

Brick: A SMOOTHIE!

Me: Don't mind them..

~Peacez, peeps!~


	5. Poor Karaoke Night Blues READ AN

Random Moments with the Ruffs and Puffs.. RRB X PPG Story.. By Dark Angel 91398..

Me: I own nothing still. And to my awesomely epic reviewers who like/love this story..

RRB & PPG: YOU PEOPLE ROCK!

Butch: Hell yeah they do!

Me: Yeah, what they said.

Boomer: Since someone wanted a Blue chappie again, we decided to give them one.

Butch: What the hell? NO ONE LIKES YOU!

Boomer: Which is why I have two chapters, right?

Brick: He got you there, Butch.

Butch: Shut up…

A/N: I am like out of energy from being sick, so sorry if this sucks. And doesn't make you laugh. Just send to 0000 Townville, USA and we'll get back to you in about about i dunno years. Or just tell me in a review. (The second option is probably best.)

Chapter 5: Poor Karaoke Night Crashed.. *Blues' POV*

I giggled as Blossom and I walked through the door, carrying a karaoke machine. Buttercup's face lit up and she smirked.

YAY! KARAOKE NIGHT!

_Buttercup: How fun. Let's see who can blow my eardrums out first._

_Blossom: I dunno who that could be. Cough, cough, Bubbie, cough!_

Hey! You know last time, Angel scared me!

**DID WE HEAR KARAOKE? :D**

That was so like four sentences ago.

**Hater tot…**

Oh my god, you broke the roof! Dad's gonna flip!

**You could put a skylight there.**

_Blossom and Buttercup: Why are you three here? Do you stalk us or something?_

_Brick and Butch: SOMETHING! _

**Wait, Brick, I thought you said you wanted to go see Blo-!**

_Brick: Boomer, shut up!_

Awkward turtles make awkward babies!

**Um, what?**

Something we say when something's too awkward for words!

**What the hell? Why that?**

Because people are racist to turtles!

_Buttercup: I thought this was Karaoke Night!_

It is. But-.

_Blossom: So, why are we talking about turtles?_

**SHE STARTED IT!**

_Blossom: Someone hook up the stupid machine._

_Brick: I got it! I got it! I.. Don't got it._

_Butch: WHAT THE HELL?_

Well, he said he got it. So I threw it to him so he would shut up.

**YOU BROKE IT!**

_Blossom: It's not ours anyway. It's Angel's. You three have to deal with her._

_Buttercup: And she always involves us in her beatings._

**I really don't feel like dying tonight. ): Can't we buy another one?**

With what money?

**Well, um, we sorta robbed a bank earlier…**

BOOMER!

**I got hungry, ok?**

_Brick: Yeah, it was totally his idea._

_Butch: Yup, he needs to go to jail._

**Coming from the guys who wanted to rob Townsville treasury but were told not to by me! You two need help!**

I am so confused and bored…

**We'll be back in a few minutes…**

..

_Buttercup: So, wanna talk trash on them behind their backs?_

Nothing better to do.

_Blossom: Sure, lemme start. OH MY GOD, BRICK'S HAIR!_

I KNOW RIGHT! HE NEEDS TO GET A MULLET OR SOMETHING!

_Buttercup: The dude could probably dress like Blossom with hair like that!_

I know! And did you see Boomer?

_Buttercup: Oh, hell nah! What's up with him?_

He looks like a chick! He still has that chipmunk squeak to his voice!

_Blossom: I heard that! I thought the floor was squeaking! LOL!_

_Buttercup: All I saw was Butch acting like a dork! He was bouncing around again! I thought the squeaking was him!_

Yeah, his fat ass breaking the floor boards!

_Blossom: Bubbles, that's making me wanna pee from laughing!_

_Buttercup: I always though Butch would grow up and be a serial killer when we were younger._

I know right! He's creepy like that. I'm glad I have Boomer as a counterpart and not him.

_Buttercup: Wow, thanks a lot.. -_-_

_Blossom: it's true.. He seems like a psycho stalker who would fucking break into the house and watch you sleep!_

_Buttercup: That's a little.. Um, wow.. I think I'm scared. But, at least Butch can fight! Unlike Boomer.._

I know. Boomer hits like Brat..

**I HEARD THAT!**

Um, no you didn't. This is all in your imagination!

**Not working, Bubbles, you can stop waving your hands around.**

Aw, man.. That usually works with stupid people, I mean, um.. Froot Loops!

**Wait, what? Stupid people! I am not stupid!**

Or are you?

**Not! ):**

Whatever. Did you guys ever get the karaoke thing?

**Yup. But, I'm hungry first.**

Oh, god..

_Buttercup: I am so going to bed.._

_Blossom: Amazing how an hour passed and it seems like five seconds.._

_Brick: Whatever. We're leaving too!_

_Butch: Yeah!_

**So, um, I guess it's just you and me..**

Boomer, why are you getting so close to me…?

**Well, I was wondering.. D-do you maybe wanna go out with me sometime?**

Boomer, you like me?

**No, I asked you because I love Angel! Of course, I like you..**

Fine. But this stays a secret..

**Yes! Night, Bubbly! **

**..**

**Ok, I am so glad she's my girlfriend!…**

**Wait.. Who's reading this? Why are you reading this? WHY DID YOU MUG MY DAD WITH A FORK!**

**.. Yeah, a little off topic, but totally needed! And I'm serious! Why did you mug my dad with a fork? Wait, never mind. That was Butch.**

**Anyway… That whole thing between me and Bubbles stays between me and you! Got it? No one talks, no one gets hurt.**

**And by no one gets hurt, I mean me. Because, let's face it. Butch and Brick will kill me! Don't worry, Bubbles and I will still pretend to hate each other! **

…

**OH MY GOD, STOP READING MY WORDS AND THOUGHTS! I'M GETTING A RESTRAINING ORDER!**

~End of chapter!~

Me: As you can tell, I was sick. ):

Bubbles: Poor you.. They want more chapters.

Boomer: Yeah, give them what they want!

Me: I am! God…

Bubbles: Review/Poll and…

Boomer: Get a bunny named Coco!

Me: But you can't eat him!

Bubbles: So? He's fluffy and cute!

Boomer: And because you complain, I'm throwing in this free toast! Poll/Review in the next 20 seconds and get this free glass of milk! That's right, I said milk! Get it now!

Bubbles: I want the toast!

Me: Oh god..

~Peaces, peeps! More coming later!~


	6. Karaoke Night AGAIN Reds

Random Moments with the Ruffs and Puffs.. RRB X PPG Story.. By Dark Angel 91398..

Me: I own nothing still. And to my awesomely epic reviewers who still love/like this story despite its suckiness…

Butch: Dude, is it possible to even say how awesome they are?

Brick: Nah, they aren't awesome. THEY'RE EPIC!

Boomer: BEAST!

Me: Ok, guys. Cool it!

RRB: *Grumbling*

PPG: Well, because of requests, we're doing yet another Red chappie.

Butch: WHAT ABOUT ME?

Buttercup: We're next, you idiot!

Me: Oh, and thanks to everyone who wished me better. I am feeling a lot better. The chicken soup advice helped. ;) Thanks for liking though I know my story sucks.

Chapter 6: Karaoke Night AGAIN! *Reds' POV*

I grinned and quietly snuck into the living room, Bubbles and Buttercup in tow. We were having Karaoke Night again. Hopefully, three certain morons won't show up, I mean.. Yeah, that's what I meant. Morons.

_Bubbles: Yes! You know what night!_

_Buttercup: Not so loud, Barbie!_

Yeah, Bubbie! Do you want them to break the roof again! Dad flipped when he saw that and I had to say we was skydiving and missed the target!

**WE HEARD SKYDIVING!**

DAMN IT!

**Oh, hey, Bloss! How was your day?**

Brick, don't pull that fake "How was your day" shit. We're grounded tomorrow!

_Butch: That's funny.. WE'RE BABYSITTING TOMORROW!_

_Buttercup: Damn it! Damn it! _

Fucking karma!

**Who's Karma? Is she hot?**

That's not what I meant. 0.o

**Damn it.**

_Butch: And you called me a horn dog, Butterball. _

_Buttercup: Oh, shut up._

**Wait, when was that?**

_Butch: Remember a few days ago? When we went insane, thought we were Candy Kings?_

**You mean when we were bare-ass naked and were streaking?**

_Butch: Yup. I thought I told you this!_

**Ok, look. I do not pay attention much. Which reminds me…**

Question: STOP STALKING ME OR I'M CALLING THE COPS! DO YOU WANT THAT TO HAPPEN?

**Answer: THE FIRST PART WASN'T A QUESTION AND NO! WE HATE COPS! Anyway… wanna hear something funny?**

It better be funny..

**Ok, so lately, Mojo and Him have been addicted to Craigslist. And Mojo was on there today and he starts flipping out!**

_Boomer: Oh, yeah! I remember that!_

_Butch: His face was fucking red!_

**So, Butch asked him what's wrong. Mojo ignores him and walks away. All of a sudden, we hear Mojo scream "WHO SELLS A TOILET SEAT ON CRAIGSLIST!" and we start laughing. We had to visit Him and Boomer told him what happened. Him said he was the one selling the toilet seat. Mojo and Him started fighting. It was funny..**

How random. I can't imagine doing that. "Oh, hi, Bob. How was your day?" "Oh, it was great! I sold a toilet seat on Craigslist to an unsuspecting public!" That's just a wonderful conversation, right?

_Butch: I could imagine Buttercup doing that.._

_Buttercup: I could imagine Mitch doing that.._

I could imagine him selling a fucking toilet on there..

**Someone was selling a pink toilet on Craigslist. I swear it's true. Imagine coming home and seeing your dad with a pink toilet. "Oh, hi, girls! Look what I bought! A used toilet! Isn't it great? It's for my personal bathroom!"**

_Bubbles: That's just… No comment.._

_Boomer: At least, someone wasn't selling candy…_

**Hey! Shut up!**

I'll be back.. I'm hungry.. Someone hook up the machine..

_Buttercup: I'll do it.._

_Butch: Do what?_

_Buttercup: Pervert…_

_Butch: No, seriously. Do what? I didn't mean it in that way!_

**Oh god.. Blossom, wait up. I want food too.**

Do you really need to follow me?

**Yes. Yes, I do. Now, pass me a soda.**

Fuck you, it's my house. You can't make me do shit!

**Someone's watched way too many ghetto movies..**

Shut up. I know where you live.

**YOU FUCKING STALKER!**

I babysat you, you dipwad.

**Again, ghetto movies much..**

Brick, if you want, I can wake my dad up from downstairs and tell him you're stealing food.

**WHO THE HELL STEALS FOOD?**

The Amoeba Boys do. They steal oranges. That's the best crime they've ever done.

**Ok, they are totally dumb asses can't do shit…**

They gave the people of Townsville scurvy once! You call that shit?

**That's nothing! We blew the city up earlier!**

THAT WAS YOU THREE! YOU LITTLE-! Do you know how long it took us to clean the city up?

**Nope. Nor do I give a fucking pirate.**

What?

**Nothing…**

I think you said something about a pirate..

**SHUT UP!**

Someone is having his period..

**I'm a boy, thank you!**

Not with hair like that! I mean, really! You a cross dresser or something?

**Hell nah! Anyway, you know I'm a boy! Especially since the streaking day.**

That image is burned into my eyes… I need bleach…

**You know you liked the view. ;)**

You are a sick little girl.

**Why, thank-HEY! I AM NOT A GIRL!**

Sure, you're- Ow! My ears! Who's killing kittens out there?

**Actually, that's Butch singing.**

MY GOD, HE SUCKS!

**He usually sings better. He sounds upset right now.**

HE'S MAKING MY EARS UPSET!

**He's singing Akon.**

HE SUCKS!

**Jell-O isn't sexy.**

Um, what?

**Jell-O isn't sexy. It's wiggly and jiggly.**

That's totally normal to bring into a conversation…

**Sarcasm! I declare that unsexy too!**

Nice to know.

**Don't worry, babe, you're still sexy. Just not your sarcasm!**

This conversation is getting weirder..

**Are you going to sing?**

Of course. I'm letting Bubbie and Butters finish their songs first.

**Sing now! They're done.**

Fine!

_Buttercup: I sang "One Of The Boys" by Katy Perry! It's my song._

_Butch: I can sorta tell.. Who did you sing it for?_

_Buttercup: My best guy friends.. And no, not Blade or Mitch. Both of them. Don't give me that confused look, Butch._

_Bubbles: I sang "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat!_

Not surprised. It is your nickname in a song.

**You're stalling!**

Am not!

**Are too!**

Not!

**Too!**

_Butch, Boomer, Buttercup, and Bubbles: Sing already!_

…

**How long has she been able to sing?**

_Buttercup and Bubbles: Since we were born._

_Butch: I am shocked._

_Boomer: Hell yeah._

There, happy!

**Yes. Yes, I am.**

That is the last time I'm singing "Satellite Heart" for a while.

_Butch and Boomer: BRICK'S TURN!_

**WHAT? I DIDN'T WANT TO! HEY! LEMME GO, BUTCH!**

C'mon, you baby! Sing! Everyone else did!

**NO! NEVER!**

We'll tell Angel you broke her real machine.

_Butch and Boomer: We'll tell Berserk you want to have sex with her._

**YOU MONSTERS! YOU WOULDN'T DARE!**

_Butch and Boomer: We have her number._

**I know where you live!**

_Butch: So, you'll hunt us down?_

**No! That's stupid! We live in the same house. It won't be hard to get revenge.**

Sing or else I'll call.

….

**HAPPY NOW!**

I KNEW YOU WERE HAVING YOUR PERIOD!

_Buttercup: What? When did you say that?_

_Bubbles: When she was eating a honey bun and Brick was being a Butch, I mean, psycho._

**Butch isn't psycho! And neither am I! Butch, stop watching people with that face. It's making my point look wrong.**

_Butch: I BLAME THE ECONOMY!_

**I BLAME YO MAMA AND OBAMA!**

_Boomer: We ain't got a mama. Who's Obama?_

**The president, you dumb ass!**

This is getting weirder than usual..

**IS NOT! I DECLARE SAYING THAT STUFF IS WEIRD UNSEXY!**

Ok, I declare you annoying and unsexy.

_Butch, Buttercup, Boomer, Bubbles: Burn!_

**Shut up!**

… EMINEM IS THE BEST!

_Buttercup: Fuck yeah! Dude's the fucking bomb!_

_Bubbles: "Toy Soldiers" is a moving song._

_Butch: I am shocked again. The Puffs like Eminem?_

_Boomer: WHAT THE HELL! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!_

**The world's being driven to hell. I'm driving the bus..**

No comment..

**YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED KENNY!**

What the fuck?

**Good night, folks!**

_Butch and Boomer: T-t-that's all, folks!_

STOP BREAKING MY ROOF!

**SEE YA TOMORROW!**

~End Of Chapter!~

Me: Will the boys get revenge? Are the girls really grounded?

Blossom: Um, yeah.

Me: SILENCE!

Buttercup: Anyway, that was..

Blossom: Interesting.

Bubbles: Very..

RRB: WE STOLE FROM LOONEY TUNES! COPYRIGHT MAN! TAKE COVER!

Me: I already said I own nothing.

Brick: Oh… Well, then.. Review and get..

PPG: THAT'S OUR LINE!

Butch and Boomer: A rapping zebra named Earl!

PPG: 0.o

RRB: WHAT? CAN'T WE NAME A ZEBRA EARL!

Me: No. No you cannot.

~Review, Poll, whatever! Thanks for reading and stuff!~


	7. Revenge But whose

Random Moments with the Ruffs and Puffs.. RRB X PPG Story.. By Dark Angel 91398..

Me: I own nothing still. And to my awesomely epic reviewers who still love/like this story despite its suckiness, you guys are the best! (:

Butch: You fucking know it.

Brick: I still hate the story.

Boomer: I'm sleepy..

Me: Stop complaining.

PPG: They are such babies.

Butch: It's our turn.. Ugh..

Buttercup: YOU WANTED IT!

Butch: Your point is..?Me: NEVER MIND THAT AND GET ON!

Chapter 7: Revenge! *Greens' POV*

I groaned as Butch and his brothers sauntered into our house casually, like they owned the place. I rolled my eyes, seeing Butch wink at me as he strolled into my room like (A FUCKING CREEP!) he knew it well.

**Hello, little girl! I'm your babysitter!**

I know who you are, Butch. No shit, Sherlock!

**Now, Buttercup, is that anyway to speak to someone older than you?**

What the hell are you blabbing about? Hey! W-what the-!… FUCK!

**Aww, you're so cute, I wanna puke!**

FUCK YOU! WHY AM I FOUR!

**It's revenge! Too bad Angel isn't here. I would have loved to have complete revenge.**

Butch, put me down! Put me down!

**Huh, so that's what you wear under your dress.**

YOU PERVERTED PEDOBEAR!

**I'm not a fucking pedo! You're the same age as me in reality!**

But, I'm not right now! OW, MY HEAD!

… **Shut up and take a nap.**

MAKE ME, PORCUPINE!

**WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME THAT!**

It looks like a porcupine's on your head. Duh, you fucking-!

**How cute.. You're pissing me off..**

Aw, is the big old bitch gonna flip? Poor bitchy boy.

**Coming from the short little kid who's barely up to my knee..**

So what! I'm short! BIG WHOOP! WANNA FIGHT ABOUT IT!

**Someone has anger issues.. Look's like you're going down for a nap.**

NAP! FUCK NAPS!

**Shh, it's ok. I won't hurt you.. For now anyway.**

Get the hell off me! Stupid Botch, you ruin everything.

**HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOTTA TEL YOU! MY NAME IS BUTCH!**

.. I'm sowwy.. Botch.

**MY NAME IS BUTCH!**

Seriously, dude. Say it, don't spray it.

**I did that on purpose, smart one!**

You're a flippo, you damn fat ass.

**You are so lucky I'm actually trying to be nice!**

Hey, Botch! Botch! Hey! X3

**WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!**

If you were the same age as me, you wouldn't have these problems.

**True.. Hmm… Hey, wait a minute. You're trying to make this backfire on me, aren't you!**

.. No. I wove you! Now, drink the damn smoothie thing.

…**.**

What the fuck! You're still taller? X-x

'**Course, I am, babe! I'm a guy! But then again, you might be one too..**

I am not! Shut up!

**Ow! MY APPLES!**

That's what you get!

**I was gonna eat them later :'( I love granny smith apples..**

That's what you still get! You're about to enter a world of pain and hate!

**OW! AH, GODDAMNIT! YOU BITCH, THOSE WERE MY NUTS!**

You better not have nuts in your pockets or something..

**In my pants… They hurt…**

Don't worry, you'll only talk like you're on helium for a month.

**It's.. Not.. Funny..**

Poor little Botchy Boy.

**IT'S STILL BUTCH!**

Botch.

**Butch!**

Botch.

**BUTCH!**

Butch.

**BOTCH! Wait… DAMN IT!**

Man, I didn't hurt you that hard for you to forget your own stupid name. Unless you think with your nuts. Which wouldn't surprise me..

**What's that supposed to mean?**

You're a perverted little girl who flirts with everything remotely female.

**Butters, you sound.. Jealous.**

Jealous? Why would I be fucking jealous? Don't call me Butters!

**You sound it! No need to kill me, god!**

Well, I'm not. You flirt with hookers like Brute and Princess. Even Berserk and Brat!

**Your point is?**

YOU'RE A MAN WHORE! H-hey! Lemme go! BOTCH!

**Someone sounds a little jealous! Now, tell me the truth, babe.**

DON'T CALL ME BABE!

**Ooh, I am so scared! And now, look! You're so scary when you're under me.**

BOTCH!

**It's Butch, baby. You know it well enough, so tell me: Why are you jealous?**

Why would I be jealous? I like Blade.

**-_- You're are so jealous.**

Of your whore-flocking? Totally.

**You sound like a cheerleader! "Yeah, and I was like 'No way!' and she was totally like 'Like yeah way!'" Is that what you wanna sound like?**

I'm about to bite you.

**That sounds nice. Where ya biting at? (;**

You're a sick little person. ^_-

**OW! THAT ACTUALLY HURTS! BUTTERCUP!**

I told you I was gonna bite you.

**BUT MY NECK?**

Yup. You taste like a person! XP

**Makes sense to me, now be nice and GET THE HELL OFF BEFORE YOU BREAK SKIN!**

…

**WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!**

I'm not letting go till you get it out of your thick skull that I will never like you.

…

EEWWW! I GOT YOUR BLOOD IN MY MOUTH! DX

**I told you so! I TOLD YOU SO!**

I can't get the taste out of my mouth! Butch, get off me!

**Make me! **

Do you want me to punch you in the nuts?

**Nope. That's why I'm doing this.**

…**.**

**Did that get the taste out of your mouth? ;3**

Butch…

**What? Did it or didn't it?**

…

**Buttercup, why are you looking at me like that?**

.. NEVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! YOUR TONGUE DOES NOT BELONG IN MY MOUTH!

**MY CORN DOG!**

You better not have a real corn dog in your pocket.

**Um, maybe..**

What the hell?

**Told you so.. Now, give it back. I'm saving it for later.**

But, why is it in your pocket? And why are you carrying it around?

**I dunno.. I get hungry sometimes..**

You are not natural.

….

Wanna watch TV?

**Nothing better to do. Let's see what's on..**

OOH! I SEE ADVENTURE TIME!

**REGULAR SHOW!**

SPONGEBOB!

**FAMILY GUY!**

Let's watch that!

**Don't get any ideas, Butters.**

What did I tell you? Do I have to go all Stewie on your ass?

**So you'd beat me up for money?**

Hell yeah.

**And you would burn down a cardboard house with your married person in it?**

Especially if it was you.

**If we were married, I'd rock your fucking world.**

If we were married,.. I WOULD KILL MYSELF!

**You know you'd love me in bed. ;)**

I'm watching TV now..

…**.**

_Unknown Voice: Aww, they fell asleep together!_

_Boy Unknown Voice: Real cute, Bubbles. Now, who's waking them up?_

_Female Unknown Voice: I say we get Brick to do it. Boomer, don't be mean to Bubbles._

_2__nd__ Boy Unknown Voice: WHAT? ME? BUTCH WOULD BITE MY HEAD OFF!_

_Blossom: That's the point._

Ugh… What happened? WHAT THE HELL! WHY AM I SLEEPING NEX TO BOTCH!

… **No, Mommy, I don't like peanut butter chips.. Huh? IT'S BUTCH! NOT BOTCH!**

**Wait.. Why are we sleeping on each other?**

That's what I asked!

_Brick: Hahaha! Butch, look what I got!_

**Yeah, it's a camera. So wha- WAIT! YOU DIDN'T!**

_Boomer: We both did. :D Blackmail, dude. Blackmail. REVENGE FOR MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A RACCOON!_

This isn't gonna end well..

_Blossom: Maybe they'll all die._

_Bubbles: That would be funny.._

**I'm gonna KILL you!**

_Brick: Look, Butch, a cookie._

**WHERE!**

_Boomer: Oh, no, Brick. Don't throw the cookie down the stairs!_

**MINE! MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!**

He does realize they didn't throw it right?

…

**MY FACE HURT THE DOOR!**

Guess not..

_Brick: Oops. I guess it didn't fly._

_Boomer: What a shame.. See ya later, Puffs. _

What about me turning normal again?

_Brick: Blossom has the antidote._

_Blossom: Here._

**MY DOOR HURT MY BRAIN FACE!**

_Boomer: I think he's bleeding._

_Bubbles: It's possible for Butch and Buttercup to bleed?_

**B-BRICK! RED STUFF IS LEAKING FROM ME!**

_Brick: Damn it..._

_Boomer: He must have really wanted that cookie..._

THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR WAKING UP NEAR ME!

**YOU LIKED IT!**

DID NOT!

_Brick: Blossom, can we clean him up? Dad will kill us.. -_-_

_Blossom: Don't care._

Don't get any blood on the carpet. Botchy Boy.

**Wait.. THIS IS BLOOD! I'M BLEEDING? BRICK! I'M BLEEDING! I'M BLEEDING! Oh, and.. I AM NOT BOTCH!**

_Boomer: You had to tell him, didn't you?_

_Bubbles: Yes, yes she did._

It's what I do, dude. It's what I do. Enjoy.

~End Of Chapter! Sorta! Depends.. Should it be to be continued or should this adventure be over?~

Me: So, love, hate?

Butch: HATE! HATTEE!

Brick: it's cause you made him bleed.

Boomer: But, she didn't throw the cookie.

Buttercup: Eh. Could have been better. I no like Botch.

Blossom: You probably never will really like "Botch", Butch. Whatever.

Bubbles: Yeah, I have to go with Blossom on that one cause you nearly killed each other.

Butch: MY NAME IS STILL BUTCH!

Buttercup: That was so like four sentences ago.

Me: Don't you love them? I might make stuff like this into a story.

The Greens: Review and stuff to get..

Butch: A skateboard with free lessons from us!

Brick: Butch, you don't even know how to teach Boomer.

Boomer: I already know how to. -_-

Me: Bye, peeps. Guys, say bye.

RRB: *Fighting in background*

PPG: See ya later! 0_o They're gonna kill themselves.. GET THE POPCORN!

~Peacez, peeps! Thanks for reading and stuffs!~


	8. Cookies N Wrong Game Thoughts Blues

Random Moments with the Ruffs and Puffs.. RRB X PPG Story.. By Dark Angel 91398..

Me: I own nothing still even after eight chapters and I still have no respect! And the RRB don't even respect me!

Butch: Why should I? You made me a bleeding five year old!

Boomer: Oh, god.. Not this again.

Brick: Shut up, Boomer. It's your turn.

Boomer: Yay… Thanks for reading and stuff peeps.

Chapter 8: Cookies and wrong game! *Blues' POV*

So far, this is not working. Trust me. Butch refuses to do anything but scream and panic about bleeding. Boomer and Brick are being piss-y about it and Buttercup, well, she's taking a nap. As a five year old.

**Butch, I swear if you don't come here, you will never see another cookie again!**

_Butch: B-But, I want the cookie!_

Have you guys actually tried being nice to him? That worked with Buttercup and Angel when they were five.

**What are you talking about? They still act like they're five!**

Well, so do you! Especially when you guys stole our dresses and started acting like us! "Oh, look! I'm Bubbles and I have a really high voice that Boomer thinks is attractive!"

**H-hey! Shut up! ): I do not think it's attractive! It just think of ponies when I hear it…**

That is so manly, I'm going to faint.

**Wow.. Thanks, Bubbles.. -_- You're just so sweet..**

Ain't I the cutest? :D

**Hell yeah..**

_Brick: Wait.. What did you say to her?_

**Fuck off?**

_Brick: Eh. Whatever._

**I am so glad he's buying that.**

_Brick: What was that?_

**SHE'S THREATENING TO MAKE ME EAT… GIRL SCOUT COOKIES!**

Hey, Brick, wanna buy some cookies? :3

_Brick: Um, I think I'll pass… 0.o_

**BUY THE FUCKING COOKIES, BRICK!**

_Blossom: Why does everything associated with little kids have to involve cookies?_

Cookies are the key to eternal happiness. That, and being in love.

… **Love? PFFT! You see me? I've been happy my whole life and I'm not in lo-!**

Even when we kidnapped you and I dressed up as you?

**.. Good point.**

_Blossom: Yeah, I didn't understand the part of that whole thing where Brick said something "We're not here to have a party" or something strangely similar after asking Boomer where his clothes were.._

…_.._

_**YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW! (**_A/N: That now means two characters are saying the same thing. Boomer and Brick!)

I don't think we want to know…

_Blossom: I don't think we will ever want to know.._

**Hey.. Where's Butch?**

Sleeping.

**Aww, he's sleeping with Buttercup. How sickening.**

That sounds wrong on so many levels…

**Why did you have to take it that way? 0-0**

I blame you guys. You've ruined our innocent minds.

_Blossom: Agreed!_

_Brick: What did we do! We told perverted jokes, wow, real scary!_

**Well, you and Butch did streak…**

See! Our point exactly! That ruined us even more!

_Brick: Boomer! Who's side are you on!_

**The awesome side: mine!**

Sure, it is. It's always about you..

**Notice that we no longer care about Butch.**

He stopped bleeding.

**For now..**

Don't jinx us. Just don't. Last thing we need is for him to stain the carpet!

**Why do you care about the carpet so much!**

It's white! Do you want it to stain?

**It is a nice carpet..**

Exactly!

**And it is comfy.. We must protect the carpet!**

Says the blond in a robot voice..

**I'M BLONDE!**

Yes. Yes, you are!

**I was running yesterday and there was ice on the ground cause Brick and Butch spilling water and freezing it. And I fell on my face! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!**

Um, wow.. Thank you for that awesome nowhere story..

… **WHO ASKED YOU!**

You did.

**So I did.. So I did… OR DID I!**

No, I think you did..

**I hear a techno beat!**

Boomer, you cannot dance..

**Says your mama! OOOHHH!**

I don even have a mom!

**OOHHH! THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!**

Shouldn't you be cleaning Butch up?

**Probably.. But, why waste good time on him?**

You are so mean.

**HE SHOVED ICE DOWN MY PANTS AND SNOW DOWN MY SHIRT!**

.. So, you were saying?

**My point exactly.**

Yeah.

… **ALIENS ATE MY HOMEWORK!**

What?

**Your daddy's callin' back! He'll waste your minutes talking bout the cat!**

Ok, I don't have minutes and my dad hates cats.

**TAKE IT TO THE FRIDGE!**

WHAT!

**I'M BRINGING SEXY BACK! YEAH!**

0.o My brain's broken..

**That reminds me.. WE NEVER PLAYED A GAME!**

OH MY GOD NO!

**OH MY GOD YES!**

Let's play Wii!

….

Boomer, you won't fit! Stop it!

**No! I'm not giving up! I will fit!**

_Brick: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN THERE!_

_Blossom: What the-?_

Oh, hey guys! We're playing Twister and Boomer isn't going to fit on RIGHT HAND BLUE!

**I WILL TOO! JUST WATCH!**

_Brick: 0.o Ok, good.. For a second, I thought something else was going on.._

**Yeah, something was. We bet $50 on who's gonna be the first to go insane: Butch, Buttercup, or Angel.**

_Blossom: Angel._

Angel.

_Brick: Butch._

**Butch.**

NO WAY!

**YEAH WAY!**

NO!

**YEAH!**

NO!

**YES!**

NO!

_Buttercup and Butch: SHUT UP!_

**They're awake!**

No, really!

**Yeah, really!**

No comment..

**We going home yet? Hey… How did Butch magically get better?**

_Brick: It's called me and Neosporn._

**OH MY GOD! NEO-PORN! BRICK, NASTY!**

_Brick: I SAID NEOSPORN! NEO-SPORN! Idiot!_

**Oh… Can we go home now, sir?**

Why is he being a butler?

**I might have had a cookie.. OR FIFTY!**

Good luck with that?

**THANKS! MARTIANS RETURN FOR BUTCH!**

_Butch: Hey! I'm right here! I might be younger for now, but bitch I'll fuck you up.._

**HA! YOU'RE LIKE HOW TALL!**

_Brick: See ya later, Powerpukes!_

_Butch: Butch out, Powersluts!_

…**. HAHA! PEACE PEEPS! MY FACE HURTS!**

…

They have issues…

_Blossom: Well said, Bubbles, well said.._

_! End of Chapter! Sorry it sucks! !_

_Me: Sorry for suckiness.._

_Boomer: HOW MUCH SUGAR WAS IN THOSE COOKIES!_

_Bubbles: A lot.._

_Me: Cute. Now start talkin!_

_Blues: Review for.._

_Reds: *Interrupting* Root beer float machines and.._

_Greens: *Also interrupting* WAFFLE CONES!_

_Me: Reds are next! _

_RRB & PPG: THANKS FOR READING!_

_~Peace peeps! Hope you liked it! Updating's been an issues cause school and working on other things. Sorry..~_


	9. WHAT Reds

Random Moments with the Ruffs and Puffs.. RRB X PPG Story.. By Dark Angel 91398..

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, peeps! This will be on hold a little. Sorry to disappoint you. These moments are actually coming up in some of my stories so be on the lookout for them. Of course, this will be continued. But here's the last chapter for a while. I'm sorry. ):

Chapter 9: WHAT! *Red's POV*

I groaned, banging my head against the wall as I saw him show up yet again. God, what's wrong with this kid!

**Hey, babe. Did ya dream bout me? ;)**

Brick, shut up and leave me alone…

**Sorry if your little fantasies didn't come true.. It's all right though. Mine will. **

EEEKK! BRICK, GET OFF MY ASS!

**But, your ass is nice ;)**

WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!

**Because what's the fun in that? =3**

I hate your ass right now..

**My ass or the fact you want my-?**

Ok, ok, that's going a little too far, Brick! God, are you that messed up!

**Yes. Yes, I am. Thanks for noticing. ;)**

Stop.. Winking at me…!

**Why? You just wanna stare into my eyes? XD**

No, I want to poke them out with hot, salty French fries!

**Ooh, someone's threatening with food!**

Ooh, someone's asking to get hit!

**You PMS-ing or something? **

UGH! WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT!

**That was to know whether or not to run.**

I'd say run, bitch, run!

**AYECARABA! A HAMMER! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!**

YOU!

**I'M SORRY THAT I DIDN'T ASK YOU OUT TO THE DANCE!**

Wait.. What? /:

**Um, you aren't mad about that?**

No! Why would I care?

**It's Princess.**

Cool? 3:P

**I thought you'd care by now.**

Care about..?

**ME!**

YOU SELF-CENTERED JERK!

**OW! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!**

I know. I just wanted to hit you.

**You are just so nice..**

Ain't I a doll?

**Yeah. A fucking Chucky doll! Who said that!**

Um, you did. All you did was change the pitch of your voice.. -_-

**No, really..**

Does someone need to get neutered?

**HEY! I AM NOT A DOG!**

Or are you?

**-_- HELL FUCKING NO!**

Ooh, someone's snappy today!

**Well, we had someone actually want to buy the toilet seat..**

After your fat ass was probably on it?

**Hey!… Shut up..**

Whatever. BTW, Jenny Craig called. They wanted you to join for free.

**Not cool, dude. Not cool..**

I'm not a dude.

**WHATEVER YOU SAY, BLOSSAY!**

Could be worse, you were calling me Blossie-Um a few days ago because you could say my name.

**Never speak of that again.**

So, Brick, what was it like being an idiot?

**I SAID NEVER AGAIN!**

Ok, ok, god! Cut my head off, why don't ya!

**Don't tempt me..**

Didn't mean to.

**So.. Whatcha doin..?**

-_- It's a little obvious, Sherlock. I'm reading a book. Do you know what that is?

**Nope.. I ain't never read no book wit out gettin' bored, homes!**

I am NOT your homie..

**I dunno bout that.. Your bed's pretty warm..**

Um, what!

**I slept in your room last night. Crawled in your bed.**

YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

**AAAHH! NO! BLOSSOM, NOT THE SHEARS! NO! GET AWAY FROM MY PANTS!**

_Butch, Buttercup, Boomer, Bubbles: WHAT!_

**SHE'S TRYING TO CUT OFF MY NO-NOS!**

_Bubbles: You're a boy?_

_Boomer: That's what she said!_

_Buttercup: Weird.. I always thought Brick was a girl.._

_Butch: That's what your mama said. OOHHH!_

**OF COURSE I'M A DAMN BOY! NOW SOMEONE HELP ME!**

I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! GET OUT OF THE CLOSET!

**NO! I'M NOT COMING OUT OF THE CLOSET!**

Exactly.

**Um, what?**

Coming out of the closet means you won't admit you're gay.

**I'm not even gay!**

_Buttercup n' Bubbles: You're not?_

**WHY WOULD I BE FUCKING DREAMING ABOUT YOUR SISTER IF I WAS GAY, DUMB ASS!**

Wait.. WHAT!

**I AM A TREE!**

Sticking your arms in the air doesn't count!

**Does in my book..**

I thought you said you don't read books!

**Um… I'M A NINJA!**

Dude, really? Covering your eyes and you're a ninja? -.-

**Um.. BYE!**

**GET BACK HERE!**

**~End of chapter! *Most of these moments are coming in my new story "Wait, WHO'S MOVING IN!" ~**

**Blossom: Oh, god.. And you still work on this?**

**Me: Yeah..**

**Brick: She's mad cause she couldn't get my pants off.**

**Butch n' Boomer: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!**

**Buttercup n' Bubbles: *Facepalm***

**Me: Well. Bye for now..**

**PPG: Frowny face..**

**RRB: Review and get… TACOS!**

**Butch: Reviews might even bring this story back.**

**Me: Maybe. Now shut up and eat your damn taco!**

**RRB: YAY!**

**~Peaces, peeps!~**


	10. Stuck with spiders Greens

Random Moments with the Ruffs and Puffs.. RRB X PPG Story.. By Dark Angel 91398..

Brick: Are we giving them a chapter cause you're bored and think your stories suck?Butch: yeah, I thought this was "on hold".

Boomer: Yupyup.

Me: Yes, yes, and yupyup to you too, Boomer.

Blossom: Oh, god..

Buttercup: This is gonna be fun..

Bubbles: I'll get the first-aid kit!

Me: I own nothing! Except my OC's but eh.. You know that..

RRCKB: Does this mean you're our mom! O_O

Me: Um.. O.o

Blade: Weird.. You're as old as us.

Blood: Actually, we're a year older. XD

Bomber: poor Angel.. Her kids are older than her

Me: -_- Gee, thanks guys. Make me sound like a HOOKER! (F.B.I Warning: This "T for teen" thing stands true in the chapter. Viewer discretion is advised*)

Chapter (Um..) Whatever: Stuck and Spiders *Greens*

Thank god.. It's a Ruff-free day!

_Blossom: Um, careful whatcha say, Butters.. They like to ruin our nice days…_

_Bubbles: Especially Butch ruining yours.. Which reminds me.. Buttercup has a boyfriend that she never wants to see again! XD_

HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

**You wish, babe.. You wish…**

_Blossom: Warned you they would come._

_Brick: Pfft.. XD You said come.._

_Blossom: Immature little asshole.. -'_-_

**Wow, Buttercup! You look less ugly!**

Shut up and make me a sammich..

**Fuck you.**

Fine, be that way.. I have a muffin anyway!

… **Muffin… **

Butch, get away from my muffin!

**Why? It's chocolate! DX**

Exactly.

**Your ass.**

Um, what?

**Wanna play a game for the muffin?**

_Boomer: Who plays for a muffin!_

**Shut up, Boomer. You're not even playing.**

_Brick: And you hurt Boomer's feelings because of a fucking muffin that you could get from home?_

… **Yes.**

_Boomer: Y-you suck! D,:_

**Hmm.. This muffin looks like it needs me to eat it! **

Butch, get your hands off my fucking muffin!

_Brick: That doesn't sound perverted at all.. OW!_

_Blossom: Pervert!_

Butch, gimme it back!

**Have to catch me first!**

BUTCH!

**Sucker!**

OW! Damn tree!… Wait.. SHIT!

**Well, well, well.. Looks like someone's stuck! Guess you need to lose weight, fatty.**

FATTY? WHO ARE YOU CALLING FATTY, FAT ASS HIPPO- OW!

**Bad! You don't call the almighty Butch Jojo a fat ass hippo!**

MY ASS!

**I know. It's big. Calm down. I've known this for years.**

Would you shut up!

**I HOPE THAT HURT!**

OW! I-IT DID! D'X

**Good. Don't make me use my belt.**

YOU SOUND LIKE MY GRANDDAD!.. Um, Butch? OW!

**YOU CALLED ME OLD!**

I-I DID NOT!

**Buttercup..**

I DIDN'T-OW!

**Hey, this is kinda fun.**

FOR YOU MAYBE!

**Your ass is red and it has my handprint on it.**

THAT IS NOT FUNNY!

**You're right. It's not. But this is!**

OWW! DAMMIT KNOCK THAT OFF!

**Damn.. **

What?

**I think I might have…**

Get the dick out your mouth and speak.

**XC **

OWWW! WHAT WAS THAT! A BRANCH?

**No. That was my belt.**

Did your pants just fall down?

… **Maybe…**

Butch, it's not that I don't trust you- Wait.. I DON'T TRUST YOU!

**Your ass is bright red. It looks like a lobster.**

Stop looking!… Butch!

**I didn't do nothing!**

I can feel you looking! XC Stop it or I'll beat your ass!

**.. So where would this be at?**

HERE!

**And I guess you have the whips and chains ready?**

Huh?

**Or are you a handcuff type of chick?**

Wait.. BUTCH, YOU PERVERT!

(:,' **Oh am I? Fine, I'll be a pervert then.. Nice ass, Utonium.**

EEKK! WHAT THE HELL!

**Oops. Sorry. Did I do that?**

Butch, your hands are cold! Get off!

**I can see up your skirt. XD**

)8`, B-Butch.. P-please tell me you're not holding me like that..

**Like what, sweetie? Like this?**

BUTCH! EEEPP!

**o-O I just saw… **

Never spread my legs again!

**You're wearing a thong…**

o.0 How would you know that…

**Boys and girls don't have the same parts.**

I've known this since we were twelve.

**I knew it longer than you. I found that out stalking you when I was eight.**

0_0 What..?

**You were in the shower and I was spying on you and.. Y-you know what? Uh, let's pretend you never found that out. 8/**

YOU BASTARD! I KNEW SOMEONE WAS WATCHING ME THAT DAY! I THOUGHT I WAS INSANE!

… **Your parts are weird..**

Butch, go play with your five girlfriends.

**What? I don't have five girlfriends!**

-_- Are you that stupid? Go play with yourself in the woods, fucking perve!

**-_o And I'm the pervert? You'd watch me and be drooling. ;/**

Gross.. I wouldn't watch you or touch you for that matter if you were the last boy on the planet!

**Buttercup, it's alright.. I know you want me and my very-.**

LALALAL! SCARRED!

**You're going find out soon enough anyway..**

What's that supposed to mean…?

**Shut up!**

OW! BUTCH! I THOUGHT YOU STOPPED THAT! :,(

**I'm glad that hurt.. I don't wanna talk about it..**

… Butch.. Please tell me that's your hand on my ass..

**I'm not touching you, why?**

Shit.. I-I think there's a spider on me… .-. Get it off.. P-please..

**Why, scared?**

…

**Wow, it's big..**

B-Butch..

**ARE THOSE FANGS! WOW, THEY'RE GIANT!**

B-Butch!

**Holy fuck, it's huge! Looks hungry too..**

B-BUTCH!

**What? Doesn't the all-powerful Buttercup like spiders? Nice, fanged, venom-filled-?**

BUTCH, OK! I ADMIT IT! I'M A LITTLE SCARED OF SPIDERS! GET IT OFF!

**You have to call me Master Butch for the rest of until I say so.**

NO!

**Well then, I guess Spidey stays. With his eight glassy eyes and his long, clawed feet and those venom-filled fangs that are the size of-!**

FINE! I'LL CALL YOU THAT NAME! GET IT OFF ME!

**Say my name.**

.. I don't wanna…

**Say it or else.**

… Uh-uh..

**Hmm, is that another spider that's worse than Spidey?**

Fine.. M-Master Butch..

**Good girl, Buttercup. C'mon, Fang. Good boy.**

Fang? You mean to tell me that fucking thing is your damn pet, do you!

**Yup. ;) and I'm still Master Butch, baby.**

I FUCKING HATE YOUR DUMB ASS! WHY I OUGHTA- OW!

**Bad Fang, bad! No bite!**

^`~^ Eep…

**He likes you ;D**

Bu-OH MY GOD!

**OH MY GOD, BUTTERCUP, I'M SORRY!**

Ow.. That damn spider.. What type is it?

**He's supposed to be non-toxic! LIES!**

Tell me something I don't know..

**He likes you?**

I hate you b-OTH!

**That was me that time…**

What did you do?

**Nothing..**

Damn, it hurts..

**Can we get back to the muffin now?**

No! I took it and it's in my shirt!

**I'm cool with that. ;)**

BUTCH, THAT WAS NOT THE MUFFIN!

**I know. I know what I grabbed. HAHAHA- DAMN IT!**

Butch, put your belt back on. I don't want to see you.. Are you wearing Powerpuff Girl boxers? -_-

**NO! XC**

Was it free because you were on the show?

**Yes..**

Why was I the only one on it and why was I on your crotch?

**Ok, A.) I dunno and B.) Why were you even looking at my junk? Like what you saw? ;P**

It's a little hard not to notice.. Butch, stop smirking! Not in that way!

**You like me, don't you?**

EWW NO!

**Then why are you always flirting with me?**

I do not!

**Ok, good point.. Why were you looking at my boxers?**

Um… you're a little hard not to notice in boxers, Butch.. You don't need to get embarrassed., you know.. I put up with you always staring at my ass or my chest or looking up my dress or something.. Think of this as revenge.

**.. My revenge is getting whips and chains and using them on you.. I'll be back..**

I'M STILL STUCK YOU KNOW!

**I know.. I like it that way.**

FUCKING PERVERTED STALKER! OW! DON'T THROW THINGS AT MY ASS!

**HAHA! YOU GOT HIT IN THE ASS WITH A BRANCH!**

GET ME OUT OF HERE, DAMN YOU!

~End of this weird thing that was typed because my friend threatened me! Review or something. Go ahead. Tell me this is the weirdest, most perverted thing ever. I know it is. My friend made me though..~

RRB: NOOO! WE THOUGHT THIS STUPID THING WAS OVEER!

Me: Temporarily! GOD!

PPG: :'( I am now very sad….


	11. The Hunger Pimp Diary

Random Moments With The RRB & The PPG.. By Dark Angel 91398

Me: Yes, I'm back. No, I didn't delete this or my account. Yes, this site depresses me, but I'm addicted to it. That's why when my computer broke again, I cheered... And then realized the family computer lived.

RRB: *****Attempts to assassinate me and unfortunately fails*

PPG: Again, she owns nothing. Yay, us... This is back..

Me: Forgive me, everyone, for I suck at being an author for fan fictions..! *Rambles*

Chapter … Whatever number I say it is!: The Hunger Pimp Diaries (I can't come up with a title!)

I hate community freaking service! Don't we do enough by saving the fucking city EVERY FUCKING DAY!?

_Blossom: Buttercup! Did you just say the "f" word?!_

What, freaking?

_Bubbles: No, dumb-dumb. She means fucking._

_Blossom: BUBBLES!_

H-Y-P-O, Cursing is Blossom's no-no! C-R-I-T-E, Blossom, remember last week? Da fuck, you're a hypocrite!~ A h-h-hypocrite!~

**Well, I'm scarred for fucking life. Why is she a cheerleader?! The only good from this is a short ass outfit!**

_Brick: Watch yo mouth, boy._

**THE FUCK?! WHY DID YOU JUST DO THAT!?**

_Boomer: Cause you said "fucking" and then, you said "ass"!_

_Brick: WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?! _

Why are they just now yelling at us?

**Because.. I'm sexy and I know it! Yeah-!~**

Bitch please. Everyone knows Gangnam Style is the new thing.

_Brick: That reminds me of something.._

_Boomer: NOT FUNNY!_

**That reminds me of something else.. I'MMA BANANA!**

WHY IS HE TRYING TO BE JACOB BLACK?! NO! NO! GTFO!

_Blossom: The important question here is why are you trying to watch?_

_Bubbles: Hey, Buttercup? Want some ice on that burn?_

No one asked you, Bubbles! Why the hell is your name Bubbles anyway!? I don't see any bubbles appearing near you! There's no giant fucking bubble around you! What the hell, Bubbles?! Why did you lie to me?!

_Boomer: Hey, why are you guys holding giant sacks?_

_Brick: That's what she said!~ OW!_

And he wonders why my sister isn't attracted to him..

**HOLY SHIT, GUYS! I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING!**

_Brick: You need to tan?_

_Boomer: You need a shirt on?_

_Blossom: It's the middle of freaking winter and you're only wearing basketball shorts?!_

_Bubbles: Your whole life has been utterly and completely meaningless because you fail to accomplish the one goal and purpose you were created for and instead, have become a nuisance to the community?_

…. Bubbles.. What. The. Hell.

_Blossom: You were reading my diary again, weren't you?_

_Bubbles:... Um... Look! GLOBAL WARMING!_

**Bitch please. It's thirty degrees and I'm freezing my ass off.**

Then, why not wear clothes like a normal person?!

**Do I look normal to you? No? Yeah, COME AT ME, BRO!**

_Brick: that's what she said.. OW! COME ON, BLOSSOM! I WHISPERED IT THAT TIME!_

_Blossom: Well, then! Allow me to beat you for being sneaky!_

_Brick: MEIN VITAL REGIONS! YOU VILL NEVER INVADE MEIN VITAL REGIONS!_

_Boomer: I have no idea what's going on again..._

_Bubbles: Man! I wish Blossom's diary had smart things for stuff like this.._

We were cleaning up the town... Until you three crashed in..

**See, Brick? I told you we landed in crooked!**

Are you going to leave now..?

_Brick: Sorry, babe-!_

**What did you just call her..?**

_Brick: Whoa, Butch, calm down, bro! I didn't mean anything by it, I swear on mein vital regions!_

_Blossom: What are your vital regions anyway?_

**The same thing as mine and Boomer's!**

Why do these things always have a pervy twist?!

**What?! My face is a very vital region!.. And incredibly sexy!**

_Brick: Coming from the guy with a fucking milk mustache and Sharpie on his face.._

_Boomer: I swear to god, I did not fuck with your face!_

_Blossom: That's it.. I give up.. Curse all you want, but if it's in front of me, I'll knock you to Knoxville._

And that, dear children, is how my sister taught me travel.

_Bubbles: Where's Knoxville?!_

**In your face!**

Butch, go in the corner.

**Um.. Buttercup? WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU SEE A CORNER! WE ARE ON A STREET!**

GO STAND BY THAT STREET POST UNTIL I'M DONE PICKING TRASH UP!

**YOU SUCK!**

YOU'RE A PERVERT!

**YOU'RE A BITCH AND A SEXY ONE AT THAT!**

GO TO THE CORNER!

**I WILL!**

NOW!

…**. Can we make out first?**

GET THE HELL OUT.

**B-BUT, I-I'M SCARED OF THE CORNER! WHAT IF A WHITE VAN COMES ALONG AND OFFERS ME CANDY?!**

_Brick: I think no one would offer your fat ass candy. Anyway, I'd eat it first 'cause I'm the candy king!_

_Blossom: Not this again..._

_Boomer: Butch? I don't think anyone would care if you got yourself kidnapped._

_Bubbles: You did ruin our nice carpet._

_Boomer: W-What..?! BUTCH, GO IN THE CORNER!_

**B-BUT...! I DON'T HAVE PANTS ON!**

Butch, you don't have to flaunt it; it'd just be useful.

_Brick: Damn! WE GOT OURSELVES A BAD ASS OVER HERE!_

I feel like a pimp now. Where's my fuchsia fedora with a feather?

**I bet Peeta never had to be Katniss's bitch..**

Okay, I'm putting it out there now; I hate the Hunger Games.

_Blossom: What?_

I am not repeating myself. You obviously heard me.

_Bubbles: Buttercup, that was a good book._

_Boomer: I agree with Bubbles; I loved it._

Hated it. Could never get past the first page.

_Brick: That's not very fair if you didn't even read the first page._

**Why are we talking about this?!**

Because you started it!

**.. That's what she said-! OW! BRICK, BLOSSOM HIT ME!**

_Blossom: I AM SO SICK OF HEARING THOSE WORDS!_

_Boomer: That's what she-! OW!_

**Aw, cool! I found a meat cleaver!**

_Brick: Meat.. Pfft.. Hehehee-OW!_

Only a Rowdyruff Boy would beat his meat with a dirty meat cleaver..

_Boomer: Heehehehe! I'd screamed every time I did that.. Heeheeehee-OW!_

**OW! BLOSSOM THREW THE CLEAVER AT MY HAPPY PLACE/VITAL REGIONS!**

… And they wonder why they can't get girlfriends..

_Bubbles:... I blame the economy._

STOP QUOTING BLOSSOM'S DIARY!

~End of chapter.~

I couldn't help it. This seriously happened and at school too, during our BEST day service. It's about 12:30 AM, so I'm saying g'night to all ya'll.


End file.
